Padrino Part 23
Previous: Padrino Part 22 Nikk looked at the map carefully. She outlined the latitude and longitude carefully so that she could exactly pinpoint the point that Jossu was going, and the shortest distance from the shore. She stood with Gonzo standing over her, looking at her outline. Soon, his shadow got into her light, and she looked up at him through her black and red bangs, at blank look with an inch of attitude on it glared at him, and he backed away. She finished tracing over the map of Fringe, and walked over toward Chio at the helm. '' '''Gonzo:' Wait, Nikk. stopped, but didn't turn around. I wanted to say something. Nikk: '''I don't care. '''Gonzo: I just wanted to say how sorry I am. Nikk: '''I don't accept, get back to your post. kept walking. ''He looked on as she showed Chio the map, and his heart sank. Why did he do that... Just... why? They already had far more treasure than what he was getting paid for this job, and yet he went along with the ruse anyway. It's because he wanted to be the big man, the main man who don't take no guff from no one. He went against the system on a regular basis, why would he care about a stupid Pirate Crew in the first place? He was a pirate Admiral! But, he wasn't. And when he was sitting in that dungeon in the cell beside Juuri, he could just hear Juuri snickering about how he was going to get his crew back for what they did. Gonzo couldn't help but believe he deserved everything. '' ''It was that one kick. That kick that struck him in the chin so hard that his mind went completely blank, clear, and enlightened. That kick that brought him down a peg or two, showed him he wasn't the hottest thing around, and he couldn't do everything that he wanted. That was when he truly remembered his time on the Panno Marie. Standing on it now was almost surreal as it was, and he hadn't even been gone that long at all. He remembered their almost death-defying trek across the New World sea for the first time, and how happy everyone was just to be there. The moment Chio's foot touched Gonzo's chin, he was awoken. He had never felt this way about anyone in his entire life, but then again, he had never had that much fun on a pirate ship, ever. '' ''Gonzo slumped down, sitting against the mast and running his hand over his long, blonde hair, he grabbed his braid and brought it over his shoulder to the front, pulling on it a little bit. He put his hand against his head and then looked over toward Rinji and Jiro sitting in the main cabin, with Alice serving them tea. '' '''Jiro: Thank you, dear Alice. the tea and then looked over to Rinji. Rinji: So, they are the White Face Pirates. The masks were very subtle. Jiro: Yes, I thought the name wasn't very imaginative either. But then again, Tiger-stripes... Rinji: Mewhahahahaha! Hey, beats the name Seacats anyday. Jiro: What did happen to your old crew? It didn't seem like you were with the Seacats for very long. Rinji: Eh, our goals were a little too different. I didn't like how they all wanted to go completely different directions, and took entirely too much convincing otherwise. After that, I gave them some money for their own voyage, and we departed. That's alright, though. My crew now is much more diverse, and easier to deal with. Jiro: I can tell. And that Gonzo fellow, what about him? Rinji: ....his hand and ran it through his head fur. I don't know. I don't know anything about him, it seems. Jiro: I believe he was the one annotated as Mr. Boom in the White Faces' meetings in the dark. I only caught little bits and pieces of their conversation through my own devices. up from the table and picked up his tea. Excuse me for a moment. Rinji: course more of his tea. Jiro walked over toward Gonzo as he sat against the mast. Gonzo's eyes turned toward Jiro as he approached. The two of them stared one another down for a moment. Jiro sipped his tea as he held a saucer under it, then he pushed up his green sunglasses. He stood there for a while before he spoke. Jiro: '''You seem perplexed. '''Gonzo: Maybe. There was yet another long pause, tea sip, then sunglasses pushed. Jiro: I pride myself in knowing when someone is lying, and I know when your concern is genuine. Gonzo: So, are you gonna ask me, or not? Jiro: I don't have to, I already know. Gonzo: Then why are we talking? Jiro: Because I'm not the one you need to convince, because I know nothing about you, I will not speak on your behalf. Therefore, I am going to give you an ultimatum. The item these "White Face Pirates" are after is quite substantial, and the very fact that you helped them achieve it does not sit well with me. That was when Jiro opened his eyes a little wider from under his sunglasses. That was when Gonzo lurched forward a little bit, and began to sweat all the sudden. His breath became shallow, and his eyes shot up toward Jiro, widening, his pupils shaking. '' '''Jiro: '''You are going to earn your way back to where you were. It will not be given to you because you're sorry. '''Gonzo:' What are you - doing to me? Jiro: Making sure I have your attention, because if I am giving you this advice, I expect some kind of outcome, and I expect the proper outcome. I'm rambling, and I apologize for that. Let me put it simply. If you are not genuine, and you still plan to turn on my dearest friend and his crew once again. I will kill you myself. Jiro turned around and began walking the other way. Gonzo looked at him with wide eyes, his breath becoming more stable, but seeing how casual the Catman was, and the fact that he wasn't even close to trying terrified him a great deal. '' ---- ''Molli opened the door in front of her, and strode straight in, her sword unsheathed and held out beside her. Her blindfold over her eyes to keep out the light, and allow her to concentrate on the sounds around her with no distrations. Once she got through the front lobby, she found her way through to the door across the room. With no effort, she walked around all of the desks and furniture in her way, and even the people talking and even yelling, she found her way through soundwaves. '' ''All the while, Marines halted what they were doing and gawked at her. Their eyes followed her in her beautiful, green kimono and shoulder-length, black hair. She trudged down the hallway, again drawing many looks from office workers and other onlookers, all up until the Military Police cut her off from her path. Two of them stood and pointed their weapons at her. '' '''Marine:' Freeze! Put down your weapAAAHH!!! She quickly sliced twice, cutting their rifles in half with one, and then cuting them both down, walking over them as she passed, and never slowed her walking pace. She kept her destination in mind as her fingers were traced over the blueprints of the base's outline. It was clear, and she did not intend to stop. She came to the door at the end, where a guard also pointed his rifle at her, but this time she cut the gun in two places, and made it fall to the floor. She stood in front of him for a moment, before he finally stepped aside, and allowed her to cut the door's lock in two places, and kick it open as the lock broke off. The cells were lined up on either side of the corridor, and she walked to the third door to her right, and tapped on it. Kala: '''What do you want? '''Molli: I'm here for you, Kala. There was a long pause. Kala: Molli?! Molli: Stand clear of the door. [She sliced it in an X formation, and then tapped it once again, this time it fell into four pieces. Kala: Gasp! Molli-chan! ran up and hugged Molli tight, which was returned whole-heartedly. Molli: We don't have time to waste, Kala-chan. We need to- She was interrupted by fifteen or sixteen rifles readying with their hammers pulled back. '' '''Marine: '''Hold it right there! You are under arrest for the crime of piracy, breaking and entering, destruction of government property and injury to Marine personnel! '''Voice:' I seem to remember the last time a Marine intervened with my family's dealings, and that did not end well! All eyes turned toward the man behind them, and all of their eyes went completely wide, and their rifles lowered. Snowbeard: I will give you the option right now. I ordered her to cause the least amount of damage she could to complete her mission, and now I will give you all the chance to stand down. There was a very brief pause, and before he knew it, all of their rifles fell to the ground, and they began to run. They very carefully passed Snowbeard by, and ran as fast as they could toward the other side of the building. Kala: '''Daddy! welled up in her eyes as she ran to him and put her arms around him. '''Snowbeard: '''My darling Kala. How I worried about you, and how I want to badly to scold you. she looked up at him, tears free-falling down her cheeks. But let us go. Molli, clear the way for us. '''Molli: Bowed At once. Padrino Part 24 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories